


Sold to  Rais???? (1D wattpad fic parody.)

by nutritionwithoutnut



Category: Dying Light (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutritionwithoutnut/pseuds/nutritionwithoutnut
Summary: Everything in here is a joke. I am so sorry.
Relationships: Karim/ofc
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. UH OH SISTERS

This morning I woke up to Jade screaming at me. 

"Jade, what did I ever do to you?"

" You actually didn't do anything to me. However it would be too much work to actually create a well rounded rival. Therefore I hate you because your eyes are too blue and your ass is too fat. Also, I think you're a whore."

She got mad and walked out of my room. That was fine though, I don't need any female friends when every man I meet is convienently in love with me. I looked in my mirror to see my giant blue orbs staring back at me. I put my long brown hair in a messy bun and start to get dressed. My cropped band tee would look perfect with my blue denim shorts.Taking a second to check my outfit in the floor length mirror, I take note of my features. I meet every conventional beauty standard, but in a quirky way so it doesn't count. I'm pale and skinny. But I also have beautifully tanned skin (think cream instead of surgical theatre hellscape) and plenty of natural curves. Just enough to make me hot, without looking gross. Ew. Who cares about the apocalypse. If I'm going to die, then I'm going out hot. 

I walk into the headquarters to see who I can bother today, when Brecken looks straight at me!!!  
"Y/n, I had to sell you to Rais for Antizin. We're almost out and if someone turned it could jepoardize(?) the whole tower. Please forgive me, and try to understand where I'm coming from. this was a last resort," Brecken said regretfully.

"What the fuck Brecken," I yelled, "How dare you expect to do something selfless for once. I'm the main character. The plot works for me, you can't expect me to actually go with that twink. Not because he's an awful person. But because he always wears the same outfit, and he smells like hot dog water.

And then Rahim had the nerve to laugh at me. I threw a harsh glare at him. But not too harsh, I don't want to age prematurely. It's his loss. I tried to make him my GBF when I first got to the tower, but he expected me to actually treat him like a person and not just someone to bitch to about how many guys like me. Can you believe that?

Anyway, so Rais was too busy to get me himself. Instead he sent his goon named Karim. He had greasy hair, a bomber jacket, and a grey shirt covered in mustard stains. He was irresistable. All 5'4" of him. This manlet had an aroma of three day old sweat and knock off Axe body spray. I wanted nothing more to just sit and stare at this pasty disco ball of a man until night fall. But then, he spoke.

"Wow, nice tits. How old are you?"

"I'm 17," I giggled, "But that will be discarded as soon as its no longer convienent."

"Cool beans, anyway, you ready to get out of here yet? The boys and I had plans to try taming a few sewer rats at noon. And there's no way I'm missing that."

"Sure, the Tower is dead to me now."

"Sick."


	2. God has left

Karim caught rabies from a sewer rat and fucking died.


End file.
